Dragons
During the First Age of Versumi, there were many creatures that roamed the land. Among these creatures were small lizard-like creatures with wings, sharp teeth, and sharp claws. These creatures were mostly harmless to anything bigger than them. That is, until the wizard, Lucius Gallio Vitalion, crafted a Philosopher's Stone. Using this stone, Lucius sought to create a powerful monstrosity that he could use to conquer the world. First, he began to experiment with making creatures larger, and he took these lizards and made them bigger and bigger. Soon, he deemed that they were very dangerous on their own, but he wanted more from them. Lucius took several of these large lizards and combined them into a single beast with multiple heads. The creature became known as a hydra, and he gave the creature the ability to regenerate its lost heads. Unfortunately, the creature did not satisfy his hunger for power. Lucius, understanding the principles of metal and alchemy, began to fuse the hydra with metals. To each head, he gave a different metal, from gold to silver to bronze to brass and copper. The creature's scales shone with the brilliance of the metals, and it was then that he had an idea. Lucius made each of the heads have a different ability. From fire to lightning to ice, each head could breathe out a separate element from its mouth. The beast was amazing and powerful, but the creature's body was unstable. Upon bearing eggs, the multi-headed form did not pass on to its offspring. Instead, each head seemed able to bear its own children, each having a single head and scales of its kind. Unfortunately, the children were barren. Only the mother could bear further children, but Lucius had become pleased with his creation. He began to craft an army of these powerful winged lizards that he now called dragons. Unfortunately, the dragons proved to be much stronger than he had thought. As the dragons aged, they grew more intelligent, and they soon realized just how powerful they were. The mother, known as Tiamat, shattered her bonds, freed her children, and destroyed the wizard and many of his creations. The dragons, powerful and dangerous, were subdued by Teladn. The dragons, from there, continued to exist in the world as a calm race. They were greedy hoarders and would regularly ransack towns and villages and steal their gold, but they were no more of a threat to the world than any other creature on the planet now. Tiamat continued to reign over her children from her home in the Dragonshard Mountains. Unfortunately, Tiamat's body grew more unstable as time passed. Her once pristine, metallic scales became dull and chromatic. They lost their luster and turned black, green, red, blue, and white. As her scales lost their luster, so did the children she bore. Soon, she no longer bore metallic children, bearing only chromatic children. As the instability finished its course, Tiamat grew mad. She began attacking her metallic children, calling them corrupt spawn. She attacked and tore several of her metallic children apart, and as the others watched, they knew they had to do something to stop this. Ten dragons, each of a different tribe, stepped up to fight against their former mother. They knew that killing her would mean the end of their race, but they had no choice. Tiamat would rain terrible destruction upon the world if she were to ever lose full control of herself. And losing control of herself was something that was happening. These dragons rose up against their mother and fought against her. Their great power overwhelmed her, and soon she fell to their might. Seeing the dragons' plight, Elasha, the Goddess of Life, appeared and took pity upon them. She granted unto the ten dragons immortality, and with it the ability to have children. However, it still stood that only these ten could have children, for if the whole of the dragons were granted this ability, dragons would soon overrun the world and be an unstoppable force. These dragons, now immortal, were forced to take on another task. They would govern the world as gods, and each would rule over their own domain. Unto Akarushi, the white dragon, was given the domain of Tempest. Unto Dolozul, the blue dragon, was given the domain of Trickery. Unto Kilabra, the silver dragon, was given the domain of the Forge. Unto Mouhavasi, the copper dragon, was given the domain of Life. Unto Nanuzeo, the bronze dragon, was given the domain of Knowledge. Unto Naradysa, the black dragon, was given the domain of the Grave. Unto Saryvero, the green dragon, was given the domain of Nature. Unto Sutomina, the gold dragon, was given the domain of Light. Unto Thelarojo, the red dragon, was given the domain of War. Unto Zhonotta, the brass dragon, was given the domain of Magic. These ten dragons became the Dragon Gods, and each of their tribes would govern over their own domain for the remainder of their eternal lives. =The Dragon Gods= |} Category:Versumi Creatures Category:Versumi Gods Category:Versumi Pantheon